


Doodles in Detention

by Solangelosmiles



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Artist Lance (Voltron), Confessions, Detention, M/M, Mentions of Other Voltron Paladins, Tags Are Hard, keef is a perfect child, lance is a bad child, lance is bad at sleeping, yeah idk its my first fanfic okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 18:42:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13393920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solangelosmiles/pseuds/Solangelosmiles
Summary: Lance is stupid and gets in detention, Keith is intrigued by his doodles. Confessions ensue.





	Doodles in Detention

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gumusservi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gumusservi/gifts).



> This is my first fanfic, and I’m sorry if it’s bad. Advice/comments of any kind are really appreciated :D  
> ps. Mayte I told you I couldn’t write lmao  
> Edit: oml guys 600 hits what the hell I'm so proud thanks so much!!!

“Lance, are you listening?” The unexpected jolt of Hunk shoving him woke Lance up just in time for him to hear the teacher’s question.  
“Whazzah?”  
Unfortunately, homework had kept him up half the night (and okay, maybe some vines too…whoops) and his tired lips couldn’t function properly enough to come out with half a sane reply.  
And that’s how he ended up in detention, watching Prof. Mongomery snooze at his desk, scribbling doodles on his crumpled maths homework. Pidge would help him with it in the middle of the night like usual.  
Unfortunately, that wasn’t the worst part.  
He was stuck here with Keith.  
Keith, who aced every flight simulation the Garrison could offer without even trying. Keith, who was annoyingly pretty and seemed to distract him wherever he went. Keith, who was perfect and an angel and beautiful and lance just wanted to run his fingers through Keith's hair and… Stop. He wasn't going to be rejected again. Shiro was bad enough.  
Sigh.. . this was going to be a long afternoon. 

Ten minutes later 

Tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap  
“Could you shut up? I'm trying to concentrate here…” Keith was sick of the constant fidgeting radiating from the side of the room.  
“Sorry mullet, I'm doodling and I need inspiration to strike. So no, I cannot shut up. Unless you want to come over here and make me.”  
“You draw?”  
“Um yeah… Need a distraction from lessons like Iverson’s.”  
“Can I see?” He gestured to the crumpled up paper. Anything to distract him from detention.  
“Yeah, I guess so.” Tearing off a specific area and placing it on his lap, he gave Keith the other part. It was… Wow. They were great. Pidge half asleep, Hunk laughing and Shiro smiling softly. Although they were amazing, he felt like the main piece was missing. He softly caressed the torn edges, staring in awe. Lance leant back in his chair, rocking softly. Without realising, he had exposed the ripped off piece.  
“Yeah I know, they’re kinda messy but I try, you know? What do you thi-” His voice was cut off by his realisation that keith was now staring at a ripped piece of paper in his hands.  
“You drew...Me?”  
Drawings after drawings, the detail alone was breathtaking. Keith writing, Keith half asleep, Keith just in natural positions but his beauty amplified by the skill of the drawing. The last sketch was the most powerful though. Lance and Keith, supposed rivals, holding hands. Blushing. Smiling. Was he? Could he be?  
“Do you… Like me?”  
“...Yeah.”  
And Keith swore it was the best kiss he’d ever had, even though the teacher woke up and it landed them in a second detention.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank youuuuuu for readinggggggg :))


End file.
